epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E8 - Wireless (Season Finale)
Welcome back fort the season finale of WikiLost! I was to voice my sincerest thanks to all fo you who have been reading up to this point (and for those of you that want to start, here's a recap page ) and for those of you who voiced your opinions in the polls and comments. I put a lot of time and effort into these episodes to provide entertainment for both you and me now that I have som much freetime from working at home, and I appreciate that you joined me in this journey thus far. So, without a further ado, let's finish off Season 1! Day 26 Jace typed in the last of the code to sync the radio and computer, to pick up any signals from any passing boats or airplanes. If he did, he wouldn’t tell anybody, keep it a secret, tell everybody that he tried but failed. But this wasn’t the case. Furiously waiting for the bars to load, Jace picked up something coming from the island. Turning up the volume of his computer, he heard it. A voice was speaking over and over. “Lucidus, Negative, and Ximena, report back.” It was a male voice, very weasel like. It was playing on repeat, in hopes that they would turn on their radios and hear it, but from what they found when they patted them down, there were no radios on them. Jace saw one bar, and soon two bars, that means he had 3 bars left until he found the source of the call. He stood up and started running, but was met with a solid forearm to the chest. “Where are you going?” Jason questioned. “I-I found a signal, I need to follow it before I lose it, this could be our only shot.” Jace was getting impatient, the location system was fading. “Take a team with you. You don’t go out alone.” Jason looked at him, he was bouncing between legs, getting impatient. “Joey, get over here!” Jason called, and Joey jogged over, sweat rolling down his dark skin and staining his tank top. Jason handed him his pistol, “Go with Jace, take this in case you run into trouble, I want it back.” Within seconds Jace and Joey were off. They jogged into the jungle, the signal getting stronger, the bars grew up to 3 in about a half hour into the jungle, and soon 4 was on them in 10 more minutes. Approaching 5, the last bar blinking, almost there, in about an hour, Jace and Joey took a rest. “Why did we stop?” Joey sat down on a log. “Because this is where you get off the ride.” Jace raised the Luger to Joey, who panic and patted around his waistband, unable to find it. Jace placed his sweater over the barrel of the gun and fired. The makeshift silencer worked but didn’t help the accuracy, and Joey was hit in the arm. Jace was never a good shot anyways. Joey charged for Jace, but Jace dropped the silencer and fired two rounds into Joey’s stomach, and he dropped to the dirt, blood spilling out slowly as he ground, and rolled over to die. The ringing was still present in Jace’s ears but he kept running, following the bar for another 15 minutes, Jace looked around and heard distressed chatter, peered over a bush, and saw Lucidus, Negative, and 4 others taking, about 2 acres of land made up the camp, and they had a jeep, and about 12 tents, meaning there’s more than he overheard Captain talk about. Crates of weapons sat outside, and they had a map, Lucidus was pointing to a spot on it. Jace put his pistol on safety, set down the computer, raised his hands and walked into the camp. “Gentlemen I have a business opportunity.” ---- Jace woke up in the center camp, tied around a tree. Negative was sitting next to him, assembling, and then disassembling a pistol in roughly 15 seconds. “Let me speak to your leader.” Jace tossed the words around in his head. “Lucidus, is it?” Negative laughed, “That’s nice. Luc is just a figure head, you wanna talk to the leader? Have fun, Evol doesn’t like to talk much.” “I’m sure I can get him to talk.” Jace struggled a bit to get out of the ropes. “How does 50k sound to you guys?” Negative laughed even more. “Currency doesn’t matter to us anymore, we’re islanders. We haven’t seen a dime since the 40s.” “I can get you off this island.” Jace said. “Oh can you?” Negative smirked. “Go to where I walked out, there’s a computer there.” Jace nodded his head over to the bushes. “A what?” Negative’s interest was piqued. “Oh shit, forgot you guys are still jamming out to Frank Sinatra here.” Negative retrieved it and stared at it, and made the ultimate decision to cut him down. Jace turned on the computer, the battery was almost out, and he showed it to her and she stared in wonder. “I’ll take you to Evol.” Negative said. “Start walking” she pushed him ahead with a rifle barrel. Entering the tent, he saw Evol, a weasel-ly man with glasses and long thick hair in a ponytail. He and Lucidus were playing cards, and Lucidus took Negative outside to have a word. “Tell me Jace, what’s your business inquiry.” Evol patted the ben where Luc was sitting. “First off, let me explain. This is a computer.” He handed over his Calganov laptop. “It will help me get off this island. Something I can tell you and your rag-tag group of oldies want desperately. Thing is, I want the exact opposite. So, I can tell you’re a smart man with a plan, so here’s how it’ll go down. I need you to distract my camp, as long as you can, take their food, their shelters, hell, hold them in cages for all I care, basically restrict them from getting off this island.” Evol was confused, but continued listening. “In return, you get a free plane ticket back home and 50k to stick in your back pocket.” “We don’t want off this island Mr. Calganov. There’s nothing for us in the outside world. Now I don’t want your money, I don’t want your comp… whatever, and I definitely don’t want a plane ticket back home. Trust me, you and I have similar plans for your camp. We can’t let them off this island either, they’ll endanger our way of life our parents, and grandparents set up for us on this island.” Evol checked out the laptop one last time. “The difference is, you are not a part of this plan.” ---- Max finished guarding the tent after Barry and Lexi’s heavy medical procedure on Ximena. The two doctors walked out of the tent, their hands mildly bloody, and they washed them off with the water in the canals. He dropped to his knees and began breathing heavily, he blinked and some animalistic instinct took over. He decked Barry in the face and slipped out his pistol as he dropped, turned, and ran into the jungle. Max was in control of his thoughts, yes, but his legs were moving fast, faster than normal and he began to panic, not because he wasn’t in control but because something, a 6th sense was telling him to panic. He ran for about 45 minutes straight, and saw it. His body stopped speeding up instantly, and he looked down. Oddly enough, his instincts had brought him to Joey, who was dead on the ground. “Jace.” Max knew. He began tracking the footprints. He was a hunter. He never shot anything big before, but he knew how to track humans. Track them down and deliver a message, usually one that involved the death of a family member or a concussion-inducing beating. He followed the trail until he heard conversation in the distance. Sneaking around the camp, he found a tent that was different from most. It was more fortified and was reinforced. He looked in through the barely open back flap, and saw a pole, Jace had one hand tied to it with a rope, the other one with Negative in it. She was on top of him, practically naked, and he was shirtless. They were engaging in some extremely passionate kissing. Negative was beautiful. She had long hair that flowed down her naked back and her body was unreasonably attractive. Then Jace went for the neck with his lips and Negative looked up at Max, and made eye contact. She backed up and stood, pulling her top and pants back on and left the tent. Jace looked down and found a small knife in his shirt pocket. He grabbed it, cut himself free, and buttoned his shirt back up, and putting his glasses back on. Max snuck around the side of the tent with his pistol ready to fire. “Don’t move a muscle, bitch.” Jace had a pistol drawn, pointed at his head. ---- “What are you doing Jace?” Max lowered his gun. “You made a shit mistake coming here grandpa.” Jace looked to the camp. “Hey!” Jace yelled to Luc “I need help over here!” Luc marched over, machine gun raised to Max’s body, followed by others. “Get Jace back in the tent and put your shirt back on. And for fucks sake Negative, you can’t just go around fucking whoever you want.” “I was information gathering.” Negative looked at Jace. “Whatever, just get him tied up better this time.” Luc was interrupted by Evol stepping out. “No. Bring him to me, I want to talk to him.” Evol looked at Max. “As for you, mister De La Vega, you need to get on the pole.” With that, the soldiers grabbed Max, disarmed him, and tied him up to the tree Jace woke up tied to. Jace wandered into the tent with Evol. “You want to stay on this island?” Evol bent over on his bed and stared Jace in the eyes. “More than anything.” Jace replied. “Then you will go back to your people and free Ximena for us. You get her back, you can stay with us, we’ll deal with the rest of the group.” “How?” Jace inquired. “We’ll give you guns, and soldiers. You take her back by force, no trickery. Kill people if you went. Hell, it’s preferred.” Evol handed a luger over to him. “Do we have a deal Mr. Calganov?” Jace questioned the amount of knowledge Evol had on him and Max, but shook his hand. Outside the tent, tied to a pole, Max paid very close attention to the conversation. Lunchtime came around and food was distributed among the community. Two tents were full of food, cans, bottles, bags, you name it. That night they had steak, cooked on a fire. Max was freed to eat, but was kept in the watch of two soldiers. “What do you plan on doing with Max?” Jace sat down with Evol in the mess hall tent. “We’re keeping him, time will come when we need to kill him, but for now we need him to interrogate. I assume that’s what you guys have been doing with Ximena?” “Precisely what we’re doing.” Jace took a bit out of the slab of meat. ---- “So what’s up with your names?” Max asked Negative who was keeping guard of him. “There is no social idea of what somebody should be named here anymore. We name our children what we want, what we feel is best for them.” “So ‘Negative’ was best for you?” “My mother was single, didn’t want me. She didn’t have a husband, so of course, I was something Negative in her life. The bitch killed herself in a year, then Lucidus took care of me.” She paused and looked at the other guard. “Malcolm, keep guard on him.” Then left. Jace walked over. “How’s it going pal?” He sat his tray down on the other side of the table. Max paused, his hand shook , and he blinked, the same animalistic instinct that told him to run into the jungle was going of in his head and it hurt. He swung and elbow, crippling Malcom over, then stood, kneed him in the stomach and sent him to the ground, taking his machine gun. Jace drew his Luger and pointed it at Max, and so did the three other people in the tent who were armed. Max didn’t know what to do, he was able to get this far but he had no plan. “Hey buddy, drop the gun.” Jace smirked. “fuck you.” Max pulled the trigger and sent three bullets into Jace. One bullet went through his stomach, rupturing it, another through his sternum, breaking his ribs, and the third into his collarbone then into his neck. The other three soldiers fired at Max, and Max fired back, taking one out, then retreating out of the tent. He turned the corner, and Negative met him with a knife to the side, then pushed on the knife and moved him behind the mess hall, and pulled the knife out. She licked the blood from the blade of it and let him drop to the ground, and turned away. “He ran that way.” She said casually, pointing in the opposite direction when two soldiers and others came out. When she turned around, Max was gone. ---- That's it for season 1 everybody! Season 2 will come soon enough if not today. I have it all mapped out and trust me it's going to get pretty interesting. So, if you aren't caught up, visit the recap page which should be updated soon, and I'll see you guys again with another WikiLost blog, Cheers! Category:Blog posts